leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chimchar (Pokémon)
|} Chimchar (Japanese: ヒコザル Hikozaru) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 14, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Chimchar is one of three starter Pokémon of Sinnoh available at the beginning of . Biology Chimchar is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach. These flames go out when it goes to sleep, and burn weakly when it feels ill. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. Chimchar has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head. Being very agile, it is able to climb the rocky ledges of tall mountains, where it lives. In the anime Major appearances Paul's/Ash's Chimchar When Paul first appeared, he commanded a Chimchar in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. Paul it out of dissatisfaction in Glory Blaze, allowing to it in Smells Like Team Spirit. It evolved into Monferno in Evolving Strategies! and later into Infernape in Fighting Ire with Fire!. Flint's Chimchar received his Infernape as a Chimchar, as seen in Flint Sparks the Fire!. It evolved all the way to Infernape prior to the events of the episode. Team Poképals Chimchar was one of the two main members of Team Poképals, which appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Other Chimchar debuted in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, where it was teasing a after stealing from it. Piplup then started firing a attack, but Chimchar kept jumping out of the way. was hit in Piplup's line of fire and created a that wrecked everything in Professor Rowan's lab. Chimchar jumped out of a broken window, with Piplup chasing after it. A Chimchar appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, under the ownership of Alice. She uses it to power her hot air balloon with . It later appeared in the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Chimchar owned by Rowan appeared in SS024, where a new Trainer named Shinko was picking a starter Pokémon. A similar situation as Following A Maiden's Voyage! occurred, with Chimchar and starting a fight, leading to a window breaking and Chimchar and Piplup escaping. They were then captured by an 's web before being rescued by Shinko and . A Chimchar appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon living in a forest. Minor appearances A Chimchar appeared in Dawn of a New Era!, under the ownership of a at a Pokémon Center. A Chimchar appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Two Chimchar appeared in Classroom Training!. One was seen battling a at the Trainers' School, while the other appeared during a flashback under the command of a young Zoey. A Chimchar appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Two Trainers' Chimchar appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries 's Pokédex.)}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Stagestruck Starly, a Chimchar ended up in 's possession due to a mix-up. While in Eterna City, Chimchar evolved into , and became an with Tru after its usage in the Veilstone Gym challenge against Maylene. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Chimchar appeared in a Poké Ball in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!!, being one of the options for Hareta to pick. A Chimchar appeared in a fantasy in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. Chimchar was Mitsumi's starter Pokémon. While it appears as an throughout the story, it was seen as a Chimchar in a flashback in Battle Against Team Galactic...and Mitsumi!. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga, an adaptation of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, main character teams up with a Chimchar named Honō, who was once a human, to form Team Blaze. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Yū Shirogane has a Chimchar which evolved into a Monferno and then into an Infernape due to the training he went through. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Chimchar appeared in PMDP04 under the ownership of . Pokédex entries In the TCG In the TFG One Chimchar figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chimchar is a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trophy information "A Chimp Pokémon. With a flaming tail, Chimchar is skilled in moves. Its light body affords it the ability to scale steep cliffs and live atop rocky mountains. Some say that the fiery tail is fueled by gas made in its stomach. Not even rain can put out the flames, but Chimchar always puts out the fire when asleep. Chimchar evolves into ." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} after entering the Hall of Fame twice}} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games , Dark Crater (B1F-B10F), Giant Volcano (1F-7F)}} , Dark Crater (B1F-B10F), Giant Volcano (1F-7F)}} |area=Chroma Highlands}} |area=Fiery Furnace Advanced Mode C & A}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |area=Meadow Zone, Lava Zone}} |area=Faldera Island, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Ignis}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 252}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |2009 Birthday Chimchar|Japanese|Japan|40|September 12, 2009 to September 11, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 Birthday Chimchar}} |2010 Birthday Chimchar|Japanese|Japan|40|September 12 to November 3, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 Birthday Chimchar}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Chimchar|Japanese|PGL|10|October 29, 2010 to November 30, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|Korean|PGL|10|June 1, 2011 to June 1, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|English|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|French|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|German|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|Italian|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|Spanish|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Blaze Kick|Fire|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30||''}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| |}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Submission|Fighting|Physical|80|80|20||''}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- s to attack. }} |- |- |- and . He likes some other Attractions, too. }} |- when its Speed is 48 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=391 |name2=Monferno |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=392 |name3=Infernape |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Chimchar is the only starter Pokémon that is a member of the . Origin Chimchar appears to be based on a young . However, the markings on its rear without the flame, (plus facial markings on its evolutions) seem to indicate that it is more a cross between a chimpanzee and a young . Name origin Chimchar is a combination of and or char (to burn). Hikozaru is a combination of 火 hi (fire), 子 ko (child), and 猿 saru ( ). Zaru is also used to describe an . In other languages , , and |fr=Ouisticram|frmeaning=From and |es=Chimchar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Panflam|demeaning=From and |it=Chimchar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=불꽃숭이 Bulkotsoongi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=小火焰猴 Xiǎohuǒyànhóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Little flame monkey" |hi=चिमचार Chimchar|himeaning=Same as English name |ru=Чимчар Chimchar|rumeaning=Trnascription of English name }} Related articles * Paul/Ash's Chimchar * Flint's Chimchar * Chimler * Team Poképals * Mitsumi's Chimchar * Yū Shirogane's Chimchar * Honō External links |} 390 390 Chimchar (default) Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Panflam es:Chimchar fr:Ouisticram it:Chimchar ja:ヒコザル zh:小火焰猴